Na nieznanych wodach...
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 4 Luciana stoi na pokładzie statku. Luciana: Witam w kolejnym odcinku. <3 Po ostatnich wydarzeniach jestem taka podniecona. <3 Szkoda, że nie wyszło z tym prezentem dla mnie od Luczki.. No, nieważne. <3 Ostatnio odpadł Lion i tyle powinno wam wystarczyć. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 Pokład Po ceremonii, zawodnicy rozeszli się. Możecie tworzyć nowe nagłówki, piszcie sobie gdzie tam chcecie. :3 Po pokładzie przechadzała się Harriet. Harriet: Obrobili mi dupę za plecami... Zemsty czas zacząć.. Nie cierpię fałszywych osób, które udają miłych, a tak naprawdę zrobią wszystko by cię rozdrażnić i upokorzyć.. Zostałam upokorzona.. Koniec z dobrocią...'' Harriet w międzyczasie widziała kawałek ubrania Lion'a. Chwyciła materiał. '''Harriet: Parszywy... Zrobiła złą minę... Po chwili wyrzuciła wściekła kawałek.. Harriet: 'SPŁOŃ! ''Po czym opluła materiał wychodząc. Podszedł do niej Barth. 'Bartholome:'Wiesz..Mokry materiał chyba nie spłonie xD Wziął zapalniczkę i go podpalił (materiał). Akurat nieopodal przechodziła Maddie. '''Maddie: '''Brawo psycholu, bo to nic takiego, że statek jest drewniany... Pf... ''Maddie: Czy ja wiem... To, że odpadł Lion to za równo zła jak i dobra rzecz. Wyglądał na spiskowca. Jednak bardziej bym się ucieszyła gdyby odpadł Psycho-Barth. Gra toczy się dalej...'' 'Maddie: '''Nie musisz się niczym przejmować... Odpłyń od tego gówn... głupiego świata... ''Założyła słuchawki na głowę i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Podeszła do barierek, oparła się o nie i zaczęła oglądać widoki. Dustin specjalnie od tyłu podszedł do Harriet i zakrył jej oczy. '''Dustin: '''Witaj piękna. Kto mówi ? <3 '''Harriet: Oczywiście że moje kochanie. <33 Odchyliła głowę i pocałowała Dustina. :3 Bartholome: 'O cześc, to ty nie odpadłeś ? :D '''Maddie: '''Myśl pozytywnie... muzyka to twój... Eeem... afrodyzjak? Tak, afrodyzjak... '''Dustin: '''Odpadłem i jestem asystentem :| Really? Miałem wam pomóc poprzednim odcinku .. Co wtedy robiłeś ? ''Na barierce siadł sobie Lukaninho, biorąc ze sobą gitarę i do muzyki zaczął sobie nucić tekst. ''Będzie dłużył się każdy dzień zbyt wielu spraw nie umiem znieść jeszcze czasem przegram... pozbieram się zresztą który to już raz... Lukaninho:' Ta porażka, to moja wina! Wzięło się na popisy... Harriet przytuliła Dustin'a. Harriet: 'Dawno cię nie widziałam! Tęskniłam skarbie! <33 '''Bartholome:'To ja pójdę do kajuty... Poszedł 'Maddie: '''Happiness... Fun... Joy... Sunshine... Eee... Menopause? '''Dustin: '''Ja też. ^^ ''Za Maddie stanął Lukaninho, który zerwał się ze swojego miejsca. '''Lukaninho: Jak po wyzwaniu? Napomknął cicho... Lukaninho: '''Kolejny kraj przed nami...Cóż, kolejni rywale zostawieni z tyłu, mniej do walki o milion... '''Maddie: '''Sama nie wiem... Cieszę się, że Lion odpadł, i też się z tego nie cieszę. Każda strata u drużyny jest okropna... Poza tym, wolałabym kogoś innego do wyeliminowania. '''Lukaninho: Porażka to normalna rzecz, wyleciał teoretycznie najsłabszy zawodnik. Cóż, może przejdźmy się do bufetu? :3 Maddie: 'W sumie... Co mi szkodzi, nic dzisiaj nie jadłam. ''Poszli i przybyli, siadli? xD. '' '''Lukaninho: '''Co duszyczka pragnie? ^^ '''Maddie: '''Eee... Może być jakiś wysokokaloryczny hamburger... ''Poszedł przyniósł Hamburgera takiego jak chciała Maddie, sam sobie wziął Spaghetti. '''Lukaninho: Proszę. ^^ Maddie: 'Dzięki. ''Zaczęła dosłownie żreć hamburgera. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz co jest najlepsze? Że mogę tak żreć i żreć, a i tak nie grubnę! ''Na pokładzie, na leżaku , gdzieś daleko od wszystkich siedziała na leżaku trzymając i licząc karty.. ''Celestia: Przegrałam.. Ja przegrałam... ja nigdy nie przegrywam... nigdy! Nigdy! *uspokoiła się* Pierwszy akt przegrany ale rozpoczynam drugą rundę!'' ''Wyrzuciła wszystkie karty z ręki i swoją brasnoletkę. '' '''Celestia: Pas.. Wyjęła z tyłu kokardy dwie karty. '' '''Celestia:' Wchodzę ponownie do gry.. Poszła na chwilę do kojuty po kolejną bransoletkę. Następnie ustała nad barierką i wpatrywała się w morze. Maddie: 'Mmm, ale dobre... ''Maddie bekła udawając, że nic się nie stało. 'Maddie: '''Hej Celestio, wiem że to nie fajne uczucie jak się przegra mając wielki talent, ale trzeba czasami się z tym pogodzić... Dobra, nie rozumiem Luciany, miałam wrażenie że pojedynki były lekko niesprawiedliwe. ''Spojrzała na Maddie. '''Celestia: Eh.. ale ty nie rozumiesz.. po prostu nie rozumiesz.. Przez przypadek wyrwała kawałek barierki. Celestia: 'Źle to przykleili.. można się zabić.. Eh.. gratuluje że udało ci się wygrać swój pojedynek.. A no i.. nie wspomniałam ci wcześniej że przepraszam bo mogę nie dawać ci spać przez mówinie przez sen.. ''Na pokład przyszedł Xander stanoł obok barierki i wpatrywał się w wodę. 'Xander: '''Ale tu nudno? hmm... trzeba się rozerwać. ''Poszedł do swojej kajuty i wziął z niej deskę do serfowania po czym wrócił na pokład i wskoczył do wody. 'Xander: '(pokój zwierzen) Kurczę nigdy nie serfowałem na desce ale co mi tam w koncu musi być ten pierwszy raz. Xander siedział na desce i czekał na fale ale na nic się nie zanosiło xD A jednak coś przywiało. xD '''Vince: Witaj mój szanowny przyjacielu od kieliszka! <3 Stanął obok opierając się o barierkę. Vince: Serio? Patrzysz się w morze? Lepsze jest niebo! <3 Albo jak już to wskocz tam. xD Xander: '''Siema nie patrze się w morze tylko czekam na fale ale chyba się nie doczekam. '''Vince: Wskocz to zrobisz falę i cię poniesie daleko. Usmiechnął się wrednie. Xander: '''Nie nabijaj się ze mnie chyba wrócę na pokład szkoda chciałem zobaczyć jak to jest. '''Vince: Przepraszam.. ale twardziel podatny na takie slowa wraka człowieka? Ehh nieważne.. jakby co Dustin wrócił i chyba nie mam co z tym zrobić. W kajucie mam jeszcze troche tego towaru. Jak będziesz chciał to go przynieś. Vince (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Tsaa... wrócił. Został kapitanem ok? Zdradziliśmy ok? Ale nie starać się i wygrać? To trzeba mieć pecha.. Ale na poważnie.. powinienem chyba mu to jakoś wynagrodzić.. Hmm? Nie lepiej nie bo mam efekt popadania w jeszcze gorsze sytuacje. '''Xander: '''Dustin wrócił to świetnie nie będziesz samotny. xD ''Wyszedł z wody i wrócił na pokład. '''Vince: '''Ja przynajmniej mam jakieś towarzystwo. Jak ty znosisz mieszkanie z nim? To horror musi być. '''Xander: '''Nie zwracam na niego uwagi wiesz gdzie go mam w d**ie jak mnie wkurzy to go wywalę i przywiąże go do masztu. xDD '''Vince: '''Nie szkoda ci za przeproszeniem swojej dupy? xD Co będziesz luksusy mu zapewniał. xD '''Xander: '''Luksusy on ich nie ma zabrałem jego łóżko a on śpi na podłodze. xDD '''Vince: Przy tobie mam wrażenie, że nie wiem do czego mówię. Machnął ręką ignorująco. Vince: Ma smycz do kompletu? xD Minęła ich Harriet. Miała na sobie maseczkę, gdyż postanowiła zadbać o urodę. b) Harriet: Siemka! :33 ''Harriet: Jak na razie dużo się nauczyłam w tym programie. Po primo, nie ufaj każdemu, poza Maddie i Dustin'em, oni nie wcisną ci w plecy wideł. Po drugie primo, jeśli kogoś poznasz... Upewnij się że nie jest palantem... Nie daruję im.. Nie daruję im... Nie daruję im... Nie daruję im...'' Harriet: Co tam? ^^ ''Harriet: Robię dobrą minę do złej gry. Jak zawsze.'' Vince: A plotkujemy sobie takie tam rozmowy i obgadywanie dla zabicia czasu. xD Xander: '''Tak tak tu sobie stoimy i gadamy jak to faceci. A co tam u ciebie Harriet? '''Vince: Apropo jak się układa z tobą i Dustinem? Oby dobrze ^^. Odwrócił się i zaczął płakać? Vince: 'Dlaczego mnie musi w życiu prześladować.. ''Nagle przyciemniło mu twarz. '''Vince: A może ja zwiariowałem od tego wszystkiego? Cóż.. poezja łez wymaga jak miecz domaga się krwi. Walnął się w twarz. Vince: Znowu monologiem zaczynam. -,- Xander: 'Wszystko w porządku zaczynasz głupoty wygadywać. ''Popchnął go przez co Vince wpadł do wody 'Xander: '''To cię orzeżwi. xDD ''Wynurzył się, otrząsając swoje bajeczne włosy. 'Vince: '''Pomogło tro.. AAA! ''Zaczął panicznie szukać czegoś. 'Vince: '''Coś ty mi zrobił? Okulary zgubiłem... ''Spojrzał na rękaw o który się zaczepiły. '''Vince: O jednak nie. xD Niezdarnie próbował wejść na pokład. Xander: '''HaHaHa sory stary ale ty teraz wyglądasz idz sie lepiej wysusz bo wyglądasz jak mokry pies xDD '''Vince: Żeby tobie dało się pomóc. Ścisnął koszulę by odsączyć wodę. Vince: 'Zresztą pieski są urocze! <3 A ja jestem najbardziej uroczym z nich wszystkich! '''Xander: '''Ty i uroczy ? nie wytrzymam Hahahaha ''Zwijał się ze śmiechu. '''Vince: Śmiej się śmiej! To tylko mówi jaki zazdrosny jesteś. Xander: '''Ja zazdrosny odbiło ci chyba nigdy w życiu nie chciał bym byc tobą. '''Vince: Wiesz, może jak cię przerobi.. Spoglądał okiem na niego. Vince: '''E tam xD Nieważne xD To może pójdziemy do mnie do kajuty? Nie chcę by "twój psi stróż" na mnie naskoczył. xD '''Xander: '''Ja do ciebie e....... co tam zamierzasz ze mną zrobić? '''Vince: No na pewno nie będę cię kochał xD Xander: 'No ja myślę xD Dzięki za propozycje ale jestem zmęczony gadaniem z tobą pójdę do swojej kajuty to nara. '''Vince: 'Żegnaj! Machnął na pożegnanie. '''Vince: Pewnie xD Wsadził go do dupy to teraz grochówą idzie ją sobie przeczyścić xD Chichotał pod nosem aż zrobiło mu się smutno. Vince: I znowu sam jestem.. :< Oparł się o barierkę. Vince: 'Może.. ''Odgarnął włosy. '' '''Vince: '''Za słońcem dostrzegę księżyca w nim jego blask za dnia...? ''Rozmarzył się. 'Felipe:'Nie rozumiem tego Vince,Maddie a ty coś rozumiesz? 'Maddie: '''A po co ma mnie obchodzić to, co mówi mój ex..? '''Felipe:'Cieszę się,że odpadł Lion pamiętasz jak ktoś mnie zamknął w grocie to było Lion. 'Maddie: '''Ja sama nie wiem czy to źle, czy dobrze... W sumie to nawet dobrze, że pozbyliśmy się z drużyny węża, ale każda strata boli. '''Felipe:'Ja bym nazwał go Scott Junior ale wąż może być.A myślisz gdzie płyniemy? 'Maddie: '''Mało mnie to obchodzi. Ważne, żeby po prostu wykonać wyzwanie i mieć spokój. '''Felipe:'Ups! Nagle z plecaka Felipe zaczął lecieć dym. 'Maddie: '''Z tego co się nie mylę, to jaranie szlugów w tym programie jest zabronione... '''Felipe:'Nie to jest mój Felipe-robot.Popsuł się! Felipe zaczął naprawiać robota 'Maddie: '''A na co ci ten robot? '''Felipe:'Nie wiesz kto chciał tego robota!Ukradłem go z N.S.A a ty go popsułaśł!Najpierw zrobiłem robota i N.S.A mi zabrała później odzyskałem go.Naprawiony! 'Maddie: '''Popsułam, bo chciał zabić naszego kapitana, a jeśli by umarł, to nikt by ostatecznie nie wygrał tego show i tyle... Kaska by powędrowała do Luciany. '''Felipe:'A czy ja mówiłem,że tam były strzelby? '''Maddie: '''Ekhem, spójrz tylko na poprzedni odcinek... Na własne oczy widziałam, że wyciągnął pistolet i celował w Lukaninho. '''Felipe: W pistolecie nic nie było. Maddie: 'Super, tylko że nie powiedziałeś tego od razu jak robot wyjął pistolet... Ale co tam... ''Tymczasem Kimberly opalała się i rozmyślała ''Kimberly': Nie wiedziałam, że potrafię być taka kreatywna <3 Nawet jeśli po większości była to robota Mandy... To ja zorganizowałam wybieg i kazałam jej uszyć te ubrania! Można powiedzieć, że odnalazłam jej pasję, za co powinna być mi wdzięczna, nawet jeśli pozostawiłam ją tam samą, bez tych ubrań... ale chociaż się umyła i na pewno mnie zapamięta jaką dobrą osobę! Jej rozmyślania przerwał czyiś głos Kimberly: Kto tam jest? W oddali było widać czyjąś sylwetkę Głos: Oddawaj moje ubrania! Kimberly: Mandy? Mandy: Tak, to ja! Kimberly: Czego ode mnie chcesz? Mandy: Już mówiłam! Gdzie są projekty moich ubrań? Kimberly: No wiesz... Jedną sukienkę rozdarłaś... Mandy: Ale uszyłam drugą, taką samą... Kimberly: A to dlatego ona myślała, że jeden strój jest za darmo! Mandy: Sprzedałaś moje ubrania?! Komu? Kimberly: Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, to było zupełnie inaczej... Mandy: KOMU?! Kimberly: Nie mogę powiedzieć... Mogę ci pożyczyć, znaczy dać, pieniądze za te suknie... Mandy: Ile? Kimberly: Odliczając pieniądze, które przepuściłam na zakupienie błyskotek... To będzie dolar! Mandy: Co?! Tylko tyle? Kimberly: Ale ty jesteś chciwa... Mandy: Zemszczę się na tobie... Przekonasz się! Kimberly: Phi! Akurat... Kimberly obróciła się, a Mandy już nie było, jej dolara także... Kimberly: Co to ma być? To pewnie zły sen... Kimberly położyła się i usnęła Felipe:'Jesteś ciekawa co jeszcze jest w moim plecaku? '''Maddie: '''Aha? Nie jestem nikim ciekawym, jestem po prostu zwyczajną i wkurzającą buntowniczką bez powodu... '''Felipe:'Aha? Czujesz to? 'Maddie: '''Tak, czuję ten smród z samoopalacza Kimberly... '''Felipe:'Nie to jest(Wwąchał się)bąki Owena? 'Maddie: '''Zdaje ci się, Owena nie ma. '''Felipe:'A tam! Pokazuje skała na której jest Owen i pierdzi. Okazało się, że to tak naprawdę niedźwiedź. 'Maddie: '''To się nazywa wyimaginowana wyobraźnia... Dosłownie. '''Felipe:'Znów ten niedźwiedź! Felipe podchodzi do barierki 'Felipe:'Mówiłem ci,że nie wyjdę za ciebie! Znów podchodzi do Maddie 'Felipe:'Spotkałem tego misia w jaskini. 'Maddie: '''Najwidoczniej samica, lub gej-pedofil. ''Felipe rzuca w niedźwiedzice kamieniem i spada do wody 'Felipe:'Trafiona w dziesiątke! 'Maddie: '''Najwidoczniej. ''Maddie założyła słuchawki na uszy i zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Na pokład weszła niedźwiedzica z groty 'Felipe:'Znów? Felipe wyjmuje robota,robot usypia niedźwiedzia 'Felipe:'Wreszcie mam niedźwiedzią skóre dla Michi'ego Maddie nie zareagowała na sytuację. 'Felipe:'Czy ktoś ma nóż? Maddie starała się ignorować to co się dzieje. Felipe zajżał do plecaka i wyjął nóż (Pokój zwierzeń)'Felipe:'Pewnie fani zastanawiają się co tam jest-Nóż,robot,piłka,i jeszcze autograf Duncana,komórka i pożywienie 'Felipe:'Zapomniałem,że mam w plecaku nóż. Zrobił ładną skóre niedźwiedzicy. Maddie zdjęła słuchawki. '''Maddie: '''Możemy pogadać o czymś normalnym, co nie jest zryte? '''Felipe:Ładna jest dzisiaj pogoda.(westchnął) Maddie: '''Czy z nim NIGDY nie da się dogadać?! 'Maddie: '''Tsa... '''Felipe:'A myślisz,że odpadniencie Liona to dobry wybór? 'Maddie: '''Już to mówiłam - Sama nie wiem... To za równo dobrze jak i źle. Nie potrzeba nam sabotażystów. Kajuta nr 1 ''Na drzwiach do jej kajuty pisało "Udaj się do kajuty nr 1, od teraz tam mieszkasz", więc udała się do kajuty nr 1 xD. Weszła i zorientowała się że mieszka w niej Bartholome. Zajęła drugie łóżko i otworzyła okno. Do pokoju wpadło trochę morskiej bryzy. 'Alex: '''Uwielbiam zapach oceanu <3. ''Wyciągnęła cukier z walizki 'Alex: '''Ale nie bardziej niż cukier <3 ''Po zjedzeniu cukru zrobiło jej się niedobrze. 'Alex: '''Ołł.... ''Upadła na ziemie i zemdlała. Gdy Barth wszedł do Kajuty zobaczył nieprzytomną Alex 'Bartholome:'Co ty tu robisz!? Co ci jest!? Na początek walnął ją z plaskacza, ale to nic nie dało ,potem nalał do wiadra wody i na nią wylał ,ale to też nic nie dało, jako ostatnią próbę zrobił jej oddychanie usta ,usta, wtedy się ocknęła. '''Bartholome:Żyjesz!? Martwiłem się ,że coś ci się stało! Alex odkaszlnęła Alex: 'Nic mi nie jest, po prostu ktoś chciał mnie otruć i podmienił mój super cukier na trutkę na myszy! :c ''Zaczęła płakać 'Bartholome: '''Jak tak można ?:< Trzeba znaleźc tą osobę i jej nakopać. :< A w ogóle świetnie tańczyłaś :) Musze sie kiedyś z toba na dyskotekę wybrać <3. ''Zrobił Kawę i usiedli przy jdynym stoliku ,jaki był w kajucie. '' '''Alex: '''Dzięki. A tak w ogóle mamy razem mieszkać od dzisiaj. '''Bartholome:'Nie nażekam, a nawet się cieszę :D Wziąl łyka kawy <3 'Alex: '''Serio? ''Napiła się, po chwili wypłuła. 'Alex: '''Gorzka, fuu :c. Nie masz może słodkiej? '''Bartholome:'A jak ci powiem ,że mam normalny nie podmieniony cukier to się ucieszysz :3 ? I tak ,bardzo sięciesze <3 Dosypał jej do kawy NORMALNEGO cukru. 'Alex: '''Tak. <3 ''Napiła się 'Alex: '''Od razu lepiej. <3 '''Bartholome:'A co tam u ciebie w życiu codziennym ^^? No tym...Po za programem... 'Alex: '''A wiesz. Żyje nam się z Jarkiem, jest fajnie! <3 Mimo iż wygrałam Zemste Chrisa, to nie dostałam kasy, ale to przecież nic. Przyjaźń jest ważniejsza od pieniędzy. <3 ''Wzięła łyka Kawy 'Alex: '''Mniam, poczekaj chwilę. ''Wybiegła gdzieś i po chwili wróciła ''z wazonem w rękach '''Alex: '''Nie mogłąm się powstrzymać. Jest taki sweet. <3 '''Bartholome: '''Jest sweet, bo pasuje ci do oczu <3 ''Alex zarumieniła się '''Alex: '''Dziękuje <3 ''Alex: Ale on jest....Nie mogę zdradzić Jarka!'' 'Bartholome: '''Nie ma sprawy, bo to było szczere ^^ ''Wziął łyka kawy. 'Bartholome:'Ech...Ten cukier to gunwo ! :< Twój jest lepszy ,bo bierze się z twojej słodyczy... <3 Maddie zaglądnęła zza drzwi do kajuty Bartholome. Po chwili zapukała i wjechała z buta. Btw, nadal ma słuchawki na głowie B) 'Maddie: '''Usłyszałam niepokojące odgłosy, więc postanowiłam sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest okej, ale widzę, że macie problemy farmaceutyczne... Żółta, różowa czy biała, o to jest pytanie! '''Bartholome: '''Co!? Jakie dźwięki!? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz!? Biedna Maddie ,ten program cię niszczy...Ja za to mam nową współlokatorkę , znasz ją...To piękna Alex <3 '''Maddie: '''Wow, czyżbyś w końcu przerzucił się ze mnie na Alex? <3 Jest! Nareszcie! Nareszcie koniec stawiania pod moimi drzwiami figurek z moją podobizną! Taaak!!! Alex, jesteś zaj***ta! <3 '''Bartholome: '''Powiedziałaś coś z sensem , chodzi mi o to "Alex jesteś zaj****ta ". Czyli nie jest z tobą tak źle jak mślałem ^^ '''Maddie: '''Czyli deklarujesz, że dajesz mi spokój i nie muszę się martwić, że dziwnym cudem znikną mi moje majtki z szafy? Hurra! '''Bartholome:'Zapomnij o tamtym ,jakbyśmy się niepoznali ^^ 'Maddie: '''Myślisz, że to łatwo zapomnieć, jak jakiś chłopak grzebie ci w ciuchach i niewiadomo co z nimi robi...? '''Bartholome: '''Wiesz..Możesz spróbować <3 '''Maddie: '''Cholera jasna, ja ciągle próbuję! Myślisz, że dlaczego słucham tej muzyki uspokajającej? Po to, aby zapomnieć o tym chorym świecie, chorych ludziach, chorych zdarzeniach i o wszystkim innym... '''Bartholome:'Ale wiesz ,że tych problemów na psychice których doznałaś nie da się odwrócić? 'Maddie: '''Uznajesz, że to ja oszalałam..? A może to ty oszalałeś? A może to wszyscy oszaleli poza mną, osobą, co chce aby świat się odszalał i był normalny! '''Bartholome: '''Aha....? Zaczynam się ciebie bać.... '''Maddie: '''A bój się... Mam już po prostu dość tego, że próbuję być jak najbardziej normalna jak potrafię, tylko szkoda, że to takie trudne kiedy wokół ciebie łażą takie typy... '''Bartholome:'Przydał by ci się Vince... Chyba do siebie pasujecie.... 'Maddie: '''Czy ciebie poj**ło!? '''Bartholome: '''Skoro JA to zauważyłem...Bądźcie ze sobą może znormalniejecie.... ''Maddie zrobiła się prawie cała czerwona ze złości. 'Maddie: '''NIE! Nie będę z nim w żadnych relacjach! Nie ważne czy miłosnych, czy koleżeńskich, czy też nie, ja go NIENAWIDZĘ, i nie PRZEBACZĘ mu tego! Łatwo ci mówić, ciebie jeszcze tak nikt nie potraktował, ale najwyższa pora, żebyś wiedział jak to jest! Nienawidzę, gdy ludzie prawią mi morały, w dodatku kiedy są one niezgodne z tym, co myślę! '''Bartholome:'Chciałem się upewnić czy już jesteś wariatką...Nie, ale prawie, prawie. Więc teraz kochana wariatko cię stąd wypraszam... Wypchnąl Maddie za drzwi. Kajuta Numer 5 '''Vince: Ah jak miło! Siedział sobie w swojej kajucie spoglądając na fale za bulajem. Vince: Było naprawdę cudownie dzisiaj. Ahh! Miłość zawsze jest wspaniałą emocją. Chciał się uderzyć, ale się powstrzymał. Vince: Nie! Jak już miłość rozpaliłem to nie będę się powtrzymywał! Przeszukiwał rzeczy, na szczęście znalazł co szukał. Vince: '''Spiszę na początek testament! To show jest niebezpieczne... ''Zaczął rozmyślać nad tym co zapisać. '' '''Vince: Hmmm... Na pewno willa po Catherine.. Zapisał. Vince: Moje nagrody! Zapisał. Vince: 'I co jeszcze mu dam? ''Zaczął się zastanawiać. Doszedł do wniosku, ze to najlepsze co może być. 'Vince: '''O! Jeszcze! ''Dopisał jakiś przedmiot obok zapiski "Dla Maddie" '''Vince: Tsa... Może.. hmm a właściwie? Spojrzał na drugie łóżko. Vince: Dustin chyba dostanie lepszą kajutę więc.. Podbiegł i próbował przesunąć je do drugiego. Udało mu się po chwili dosunąć. Ustawił sobie parawanik dla skrytości xD. Vince: Od razu lepiej! Hmm.. Wziął inną kartkę. Vince: A właściwie.. ehh.. Z przymrużeniem patrzał. 'Vince: '''A co tam! <3 Dzięki Jarkowi napiszę tomik jak Mickiewicz! <3 ''Znudzony po minucie pisania postanowił się przejść. xD Dustin po raz kolejny musiał się przenieść do tego pokoju więc weszedł i położył walizki gdzieś na środku kajuty, ku zdziwieniu Dustina jego łóźko było złączone do łóżka Vince`a więc je ponownie odsunął. 'Dustin: '''Ahh ten Vince. No to może pójdę do toalety. ''Dustin skierował się w stronę toalety. ''Kajuta nr.3'' 'Felipe:'Wreszcie pozbyłem sie Liona! Felipe spojrzał na swój plecak 'Felipe:'Muszę naprawić Felipe-robota Zaczął naprawiać.Nagle się zamyślił 'Felipe:'Ten miś był naprawde słodki. Xander wchodzi do swojej kajuty bierze Felipe za fraki i wyrzuca go za drzwi po czym je zamyka na klucz. 'Xander: '''I to rozumiem cała kajuta moja. '''Robot:'Chyba sobie śnisz Robot wyjmuje pistolet i uśpił Xandera '' '''Felipe:'Dzięki!robocie Wyrzuca ''Xandera do kibla Felipe wyszedł z kajuty Xander wychodzi z kibla cały mokry Xander: 'O nie jest już trupem nie będzie ze mną zadzierać. ''Poszedł pod prysznic. 'Xander: (Pokój Zwierzen) '''Chce wojny to będzie ją miał ale tą wojnę wygram ja. Kajuta numer 7 ''Jak zawsze trwała tam mała impreza. xD Nina bujała się na dmuchanej kuli do burzenia powieszonej wcześniej przez Majli. 'Nina: '''Jupi. <3 ''Nagle sznurek trzymający kulę urwał się przez co Nina spadła, a kula potoczyła się gdzieś do kąta. 'Nina: '''Auć, mój tyłek... Zazwyczaj boli mnie od czegoś innego, if you know what I mean. <3 ''Wstała i napiła się wódeczki. <3 'Nina: '''Lepsze niż tabletki przeciwbólowe. <3 ''Następnie wzięła kulę i z powrotem ją powiesiła. Sznurek zawiązała na kokardkę. <3 Kajuta numer 4 W swojej kajucie Helen rozmyślała o tym co się ostatnio działo. 'Helen: '''Chef musi mnie wreście nauczyć gotować... ''Nagle jej komórka dzwoni i ją odbiera. 'Helen: '''Halo? Jestem w programie...Wujek?...Ostatnio moja drużyna wygrała fartem, a przedtem nikt na mnie głosował...Jasne. Jak twój sezon?...Kto wygrał?...Że co się stało z Wawanakwą?!... Bądź pewien że jak tylko wygram ten sezon wyprowadzę się od ciebie i przejdę na twój cykl by zarobić więcej dolarów czy się to tobie podoba czy nie! I ani mi się wasz nowych frajerów wsadzać, bo już z tkimi tutaj się męczę!...Nie wierzysz w swoję bratanicę? To przełącz na program gdzie mnie nadają i mnie oglądaj. Wygram albo nie jestem Helena Mainline Aneta McLean. ''Z gniewem się rozłączyła, załorzyła słuchawki i się położyła. 'Helen: '''Muszę to wygrać... Pokład ''Podczas gdy wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich kajut, na pokład przyszła Luciana ze swoją różowiutką komóreczką. :3 Oparła się o drabinki i uśmiechała się do telefonu. 'Luciana: '''Jaaaki przystojniak. :3 Szkoda, że nie podobny do Luki. :< ''Luciana zajęta swoim fejsiem w fonie, nie zauważyła zbliżającego się do jej statku, ogromnego, pirackiego statku. '''Luciana: Ale chłoptasie. <3 Pirat: Arrrr! Piracki statek wręcz wpłynął w statek Luciany. Był dużo większy i solidniejszy. Luciana spojrzała na przybyszy. Luciana: Ooo, piraci. <3 Nagrywacie Piratów z Karaibów część 666? <3 Pirat: Arrrr, nie! Luciana: '''Ojej, szkoda. :< A tak chciałam zagrać główną rolę. :3 '''Pirat 2: Arrr, brać tę świruskę! Luciana: Tatuś? Dostała czymś w głowę. <3 Wyspa skarbów Po tym jak Luciana dostała w głowę kamieniem, reszta uczestników została wyciągnięta z kajut, a potem została związana. Teraz cała ekipa wraz z uczestnikami siedziała w jednej klatce, a obok stał przywódca piratów z małą sakieweczką. Pirat 2: Arrrr! Wasz program jest do dupy! Luciana: '''Dzięki. <3 '''Pirat 2: '''Arrr! Nic się nie dzieje, dlatego uważam, że jestem odpowiednią osobą do zmiany zasad! '''Luciana: Ale nie możesz. :< Pirat 2: Arrrr! Gunwo mnie to obchodzi. Otworzył klatkę i wyciągnął z niej Lucianę. '' '''Pirat 2:' A ty.. Pójdziesz ze mną, arrr! Luciana: Awww. <3 Po chwili zniknęli. Uczestnicy otrzymali środki usypiające, więc spali jak zabici. Obudzili się dopiero, kiedy usłyszeli Lucianę w pięknym, pirackim stroju. <3 Luciana: 'Ojoj, jak w tym mi do twarzy. <3 ''Przybrała pirackie spojrzenie, o ile takowe istnieje. '''Luciana: Dobra, głąby! Dogadałam się z piratem Oscarem, który ma genialny pomysł! Oscar: Arrr! Luciana: '''Jesteśmy w Somalii, w oazie somalijskich piratów. Nie radzę wchodzić im w drogę. Jednakże, wczujecie się w ich rolę. Luczka, Dustin! Wybierzcie przedowników w waszych drużynach! '''Lukaninho: '''Znaczy? '''Luciana: Osoby, które będą najważniejsze w drużynie w tym wyzwaniu! Dustin: Yyy.. Nina. (chytry uśmieszek) Lukaninho: Maddie? Luciana: Doobrze! Arr! Luciana wypuściła wszystkich z klatki, za wyjątkiem Maddie i Niny. Luciana: A teraz! Za wami znajdują się dwa statki. Jeden dla Kurczaków, drugi dla Camp Nou. Ale uwaga, na statku są ludzie. Bardzo bogaci ludzie. Waszym zadaniem będzie zrobienie wielkiej zadymy na statku, odebranie kosztowności od ludzi i wyrzucenie ich ze statku. Musicie być przebiegli i nie miejcie litości! Jesteście piratami, którzy walczą o wszystko, co znajdą jak lwy! Wczujcie się w swoją rolę! Drużyna, która dużo lepiej poradzi sobie w tym wyzwaniu oraz uzyska dużo więcej cennych skarbów, otrzymaułatwienie w drugiej części wyzwania! Do roboty! ARRRRRR! A wy.. Zerknęła na Maddie i Ninę. Luciana: 'Wykażecie się już wkrótce. :3 START! <3 ''Zawodnicy pobiegli do swoich statków. '''Oscar: Nieźle, arrr. Luciana: A gdzie moja papuga? :< Ehh.. Pamiętajcie, że Maddie i Nina nie biorą udziału w tej części wyzwania. <3 Czas z wyzwaniem do soboty 14.12.2013, godzina 15:30. Statek drużyny Kurczaków Gdzieś na dole po korytarzu chodził sobie strażnik. Nagle jakaś przyciemniona postać kopnęła go z glana, a ten zemdlał. Postać wrzuca go do schowka, zabiera mu klucze i zamyka go. Przyciemnioną postacią okazuje się być Helen. Helen: 'Nie lubię tego robić, ale to nie ja wymyślam zadanie. ''Przechodzi przez korytarz gdzie znajduje drzwi ze szczerym napisem "Sejf". Wchodzi do niego i zamyka drzwi na klucz na którym był podbis "klucz do pokoju z sejfem". Za nią stał gigantyczny sejf na całą ścianę. Sejf był również na klucz. '''Helen: (sarkastycznie) Mądre, bardzo mądre... Patrzy się na klucze, ale okazuje się, że nie ma tylko jednego klucza z podpisem "klucz do sejfu". Ba, było ich z trzydzieści. Helen: ''(irotycznie) Naprawdę bardzo mądre! ''Tymczasem po statku przechadzała się Alex Alex: 'Super ten strój pirata który ukradłam. <3 ''Weszła do łazienki i zobaczyła tam Lukaninho Juniora II 'Alex; '''Juniorek? <3 Przydasz mi się! <3 ''Wzięła go na plecy i zaczęła dalej przeszukiwać pokład, weszła do sterowni 'Kapitan: '''Hej! Tu nie wolno wchodzić! ''Alex powaliła załogę z kopniaka 'Alex: '''A jednak wolno! <3 ''Ogłosiła przez megafon że wszyscy pasażerowie mają się zebrać na głównej sali, po chwili wrzuciła jakąś bombe przez wentylację do tej owo sali i wszyscy w niej zasnęli. Pobiegła do sali i wszystkim śpiącym pasażerom zabrała portwele, naszyjniki, zegarki itd. Vince obrał sobie inny cel. '''Vince: Muszę być okrutny? Oww... byłem dla wielu niezbyt wyrozumiały. Szedł spokojnym krokiem po pokładzie. Vince: Ale skoro trzeba się wysilić... Rozdarł nieco koszulę, zrzucił okulary, poczochrał włosy a zerwanym kawałkiem koszuli owinął czoło. Spostrzegł niektórych ludzi swojących i wesoło śmiejących się z niewybrednych żartów. Vince: 'Jak przykro.. ''Zakręcił się chwytając linę. 'Vince: 'Że muszę.. Zaczął nią kręcić łapiąc jednego z nich. '''Vince: Was obrabować.. Przyciągnąl z całej siły do siebie dość otyłego biznesmena. Mówił coś w ojczystym języku, ale był dość niezrozumiały. Vince: 'Piękny strój. ''Zerwał z niego marynarkę zarzucając za siebie. Podszedł do stołu obok. Towarzystwo było spanikowane. '' '''Vince: '''Ale brakuje mi czegoś.. ''Chwycił za pierszy talerz i rzucił prosto w jednego z nich spanikowana. Spadł jej z głowy kapelusz z pawim piórem, który przywiało do niego. Kucnał chwytając za niego. '''Vince: Nie pod kolor mych oczu, jednak. Założył szczerząc się do nich. Vince: 'Wystarczy.. ''Wyciągnął dwa ruszty z bufetu i ruszył prosto na nich. '' '''Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): '''Przemoc czasem potrafi zdziałać cuda. ''Ścinał z nich ubrania i nie tylko. Kawałki wzbijały się chmarami w powietrze. 'Vince: '''Jak przykto.. przepiękny naszyjnik ma pani. ''Kobieta ręką go zasłaniała, ale Vince jednym ruchewm rozerwał go podrzucajac w górę. '''Vince: '''Pański zegarek również. ''Podrzucił rusztami w górę. Wyrwał zegarek prawą ręką. Lewą złapał perły z naszyjnika. Szybko schował po chwili chwytajac spadajace ruszty. '' '''Vince: Chwila.. Rzucił jednym z nich wbijając jakiemuś ważniejszemu rękę między widełkami w ścianę statku. Vince: Już uciekasz? Jak przykro.. Kustosz: '''Nie rób nam krzywdy! '''Vince: '''Jak słodko.. po naszemy gada! Haha! '''Kustosz: Nie rób nikomu krzywdy.. Vince: Może wasz nie zranie, ale uszuplę wam wasze kieszenie. Kustosz: '''Czego chcesz? Pieniędzy! '''Vince: '''Pieniądze? ''Zaśmiał mu się w twarz ,rozpraszając przy okazji grupę ludzi. '' '''Vince: Pirat chce tylko jednego. Ściągnął zabrany kapelusz machając nim w kółko. Vince: 'Skarby prosto z Nowego Świata! Zarodki tkwiące w ziemi, oślepiające ludzi swą wartością. '''Kustosz: '''Starczyło powiedzieć złoto dziwaku... '''Vince: '''A jakąż przyjemność bym miał nazywając to pospolicie. '''Kustosz: '''Mamy.. znaczy.. coś tam.. '''Vince: '''Nie kłam.. ''Wymieszył w niego. '''Vince: Powiedz jakież skarby chowacie! Kustosz: 'Zabytki kultury.. proszę.. nie ruszaj ich. '''Vince: '''Toż ja byś mam głupcem a ty powiadasz gdzież są me skarby! '''Kustosz: '''Twoje. '''Vince: '''Od teraz tak pasibrzuchu. ''Wyrwał i związał go. Inni się nawet nie bronili. Uznawali to za pokaz. '' '''Vince: '''Ahh klaszczcie na mą część. ''Odrzucił starcowi płaszcz, a pani kapelusz. Jednak oni nie złapali ich. '''Vince: Naprawdę? Za tą zniewagę tak ich urządził po chwili, że wszyscy leżeli związani łysi i w bieliżnie. Vince: A ty ze mną. Uderzył go i kazał mu prowadzić go prosto do skarbów. '' Statek drużyny Camp Nou '''Felipe:'Dziędobry prosze pani piewnieten diament jest bardzo ciężki może go poniosę? Pani niedała/dała diament Felipe:'Niech pan zobaczy ''Felipe tańczy i wyciąga portfel pana było w nim.... 'Felipe:'Jestem prawdziwym pirate Felipe poszedł na dół statku zrobił dziurke.Pewnemu panu spadł... 'Felipe:'Argghh! Felipe weszedł do góry statku.I znalazł tam jednego milionera który czwiczył Felipe udawał biednego 'Felipe:'Niech pan mi da pare złotych. Pan dał Felipe ... Felipe ubrał sie za jednego z kapitanów statku 'Felipe:'Prosze państwa o wpłate pieniędzy do kapelusza na statku Paserzerowie wrzucili Felipe... Jeden pan wchodzi do toalety Felipe weszedł za nim i go popił i ukradł mu... 'Felipe:'Dopiero się rozkręcam Felipe wyjmuje Robota.Robot chodził od paserzera do pasarzera i zdobył ... 'Felipe:'Prosze państwa zachwile wam pokaże jak gra prawdziwy piłkarz Pasażerowie kupili bilety Felipe dostał za bilety.... 'Felipe:'Ale naiwniaki Felipe wyjął z plecaka Gitare którą kiedyś tam schował i szukam przez rok '''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Felipe:'Niewiecie jeszcze ile w moim plecaku się mieści ''Felipe zaczął grać na gitarze pasażeorwie dali Felipe... Nagle Felipe ukradł dziecko milionerce i chciał za okup 100 dolarów Milionerka dała mu... 'Felipe:'Tutaj mogę zarabiać na całe życie! 'Felipe:'To istny raj! Felipe poszedł do jednej części statku i robił tam masarz pasażerki dału mu...Pasażerowie dali mu... Felipe spotkał pare Brazylijczyków i zrobił dla nich fajerwerki 'Brazylijczyk:'Wspaniale(Przetłumaczone) 'Brazylijka:'Przypomniałeś na,że niedługo był karnawał(Przetłumaczone) Dali Felipe... Felipe znów sie przebrał za kapitana i kazał każdym wpłacać pieniądze i uzbierał... 'Felipe:'Dużo sie uzbierało narazie Felipe zeszedł na dół i znalazł peczke pełną złota/ryb '(Pokój Zwierze)Felipe:'Same naiwniaki są na statku oprócz mojej drużyny Felipe zaczął robić teatrzyk kókiełkowy było mnustwo dzieci i uzbierał... 'Felipe:'Ciekawe jak reszta z drużyny sobie radzi Zaczał robić fikołki itp.Każdemu sie zbodobało i zdobył... Nagle przyszła do niego grupka fanów 'Fan 1:'Czy to Felipe? 'Felipe:'Tak.Prawdziwy ja. 'Fan 2:'Dasz nam autografy 'Felipe:'Pomożecie mi w wyzwaniu? 'Fan 3:'Oczywiście 'Felipe:'Mam uzbierać jak najwięcej pieniędzy. 'Fan 1:'Prosze. Dał mu... 'Fan 3:'Uzbieraliśmy to na twoich gadżetach. 'Felipe:'Macie ich pare. 'Fan 1:'Mnóstwo aco? 'Felipe:'Może je sprzedamy a na moich bluzkach będą autografy Felipe sprzedał wszystkie gadżety uzbierał... Felipe stanął przed toaletom i robił opłaty za wejście zdobył... Felipe wyjął nóż i groził każdemu,że go zamorduje chyba rze nieda kasy i uzbierał... Nagle zobaczył siebie na listach gończych 'Felipe:'Jeszcze lepiej. Zrobił złowieszcze spojrzenie Weszedł na kadłub i zobaczył pieniądze lecące w jego strone 'Felipe:'Kaska,Kaska,Kaska! Oblizał się uzbierał... Felipe spadł do wody i znalazł 100 skrzyń pełnych pieniędzy razem uzbierał ... ''Pokład'' W tym czasie po pokładzie chodził sobie Bartholome <3 '' '''Bartholome:'Hm...Co by tu zrobić...? Zatrzymał się gdy zobaczył ulotkę o Bankiecie. 'Bartholome:'Może tam uda mnie się coś zrobić.... Poszedł do sali balowej w której miał odbyć się ten bankiet. Gdy tam wszedł zobaczył Mirande Cosgrove <3 '' '''Bartholome: '''O Miranda ^^ '''Miranda:'Hej <3 'Bartholome: '''Jak życie ^^? '''Miranda:'A dobrze... 'Bartholome:'Poratowała byś mnie w zadaniu? <3 'Miranda:'Pewnie ,ale co mam zrobić ? <3 'Bartholome:'Masz jakąś kasę przy sobie ^^ ? 'Miranda:'Hm....Nie! Ale mam helikopter <3 'Bartholome:'Dużo wart <3 ? 'Miranda:'Dużo <3 'Bartholome:'Dasz go? <3 'Miranda: '''Jasne ,musisz tylko ze mną tańczyć...<3 '''Bartholome:'Jasne <3 Zaczęli tańczyć pomimo że muzyka jeszcze nie zaczęła grać <3 '' Przed wejściem na statek: ''Celestia patrzyła jak jej drużyna "próbuje" zrabować niezłe łupy. '''Celestia: Hm.. Celestia: '''Nie będę patrzyła jak się inni męczą, poza tym, patrząc na nich to trochę śmiać mi się chce. Runda 1. Wbiegła na statek zabierając jeden "piracki" miecz i robiąc dziurę w pokładzie. Wskoczyła do dziury i rozbijała dolne pokłady tak by zrobić w nim dziurę. '''Celestia: Czasu wystarczy.. Wspięła się na wyższe pokłady i zobaczyła bogatych "piratów" wyglądających jak shak'owie z kasą jak piachem na pustyni. Celestia: 'Ah, czyli bardziej nowoczesna wersja, hah? ''Biegła wprost na nich podskoczyła skacząc im na głowy zachaczając o niezbyt opusczony maszt, Wyjęła z tylnego paska ukradziony Mieczyk i zaczęła niszczyć maszt. Oczywiści, piraci zaczęli się wspinać. Po długich męczarniach złapała za linę i źle wymyśloną trajektorie lotu wbiła się wprost do jakieś kajuty. '''Celestia: Ałć.. Celestia: '''Durny wiatr.. Maddie musi mieć dobrze... siedzieć w klatce.. A ja muszę rabować statek z.. Felipe.. W pokoju nikogo nie było.. na pierwszy rzut oka więc wzięła jakiś worek, napełniła go jakimś złotem i uciekając dołem, przez dziurę w statku wyrzuciła go wprost na Xander'a stojącego na gruncie. 'Celestia: '''Trzymaj! ''Sama ponownie wspięła się na maszt i próbowała jakoś zniszczyć.. no ten słup xD Cały czas odganiała od siebie piratów a woda na statku coraz bardziej niższe pokłady zalewała. '''Xander: '''Dzięki. I co mam z tym zrobić? '''Celestia(krzyczy do Xander'a z masztu): No nie wiem, silny jesteś to trzymaj to albo gdzieś schowaj i rabuj dalej! Nie mogą nam tego zabrać! 'Xander: '''Zgoda pójdę schować i ci pomogę! ''Wziął worek ze złotem i dobrze go schował. 'Xander: '''Ok więc teraz do roboty. ''Wpadł na statek wyjął nóż xD i podszedł do pięknej pani. 'Xander: '''Witaj śliczna widze że masz ładny naszyjnik z pereł odawaj go albo stanie ci się krzywda. ''Dziewczyna była przerażona i zaczeła krzyczeć. W tym czasie Celestia siłowa się z piratami na maszcie. 'Celestia: '''Może zamiast podrywać już zapewne żonatej idiotki, przyśpieszysz tempo! ''Zrzuciła piratów z masztu. Prawie skończyła niszczenie tego słupa (xD) 'Xander: '''Spoko już się biorę do pracy. ''Zerwał jej naszyjnik z szyji. 'Xander: '''A teraz czas na spacer po desce. ''Dziewczyna stała na desce i cała się bała. 'Xander: '''No już idz! ''Podszedł do dziewczyny i zepchnął ją do wody. 'Xander: '''Odrazu mi lepiej szkoda że to nie Felipe. ''Poszedł dalej rabować ludzi. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata